Current heat exchangers have limited capabilities to handle high temperature oxidizing and/or corrosive environments. The current heat exchanger technologies in this field are also extremely expensive.
Current heat exchangers are ill-suited to work with toroidal combustion chambers due to various geometry, size, and functionality concerns.